Stone Hearts & Hand Grenades
by LiiMakino
Summary: Ryo and Ruki finally got together, but after a misunderstanding Ruki moved to another country. Passed 3 years, will a new threat to the digital world be able to unite royalty again?
1. Asleep

_**Okay hope you guys don't go too harsh on me. I've learned English by myself and grammar isn't my forte. Hope you guys don't flame me too much. **_

_**So, I'm using the Japanese ages and names mostly because those are the names/ages in the version of my country. Jeri is the only exception. In my country version they never called her Juri, only Katou. Anyway, so it's like this:**_

_**Ryo: 23 (now)**_

_**Ruki, Jen, Kazu, Alice: 19 (now)**_

_**Kenta, Jeri, Googles: 18 (turning 19 sometime).**_

_**Suzi, Ai and Mako probably will not appear, but if they do I'll tell their ages then.**_

_**I want to put some sex in it in the future. So if you don't want to read nothing like this, you're warned.**_

_**R&R!**_

**Brooklyn, New York – 7:00 a.m;**

It was a cloudy and cold Saturday morning. The kind of morning you don't want to do nothing but stay in bed and sleep 'til tomorrow. And that was exactly what he was wishing when he got out of his apartment. It took him a good 10 minutes to shove his laziness down and now he was walking down the empty street. It was still early and only his footsteps could be heard. Not that he was paying attention to any noises; he was so lost in thoughts that nothing would get his attention willingly.

You could say Ryo Akiyama only got _**that**_ distracted when he was thinking about her. Meaning that he got distracted quite often, especially if you consider that it was already 3 years she had gone. The fiery redhead he fought so much for and then lost so idiotically. He remembered her so well it almost hurt him to imagine her near him again. Those amethyst eyes that fascinated him so much, her beautiful curves, her long and bright silky red hair, her soft addictive scent, those soft pink lips he possessed so many times in the past, everything, everything about her still lingered in his mind like it was yesterday they shared their last kiss. Because of her he left his country. He couldn't bear being near everything that remind him so much of the-once-his wildcat. Later he learned that it didn't matter where he was, she was always there in his mind, torturing him merciless.

A loud beeping noise brought Ryo back to reality. He opened his black messenger bag and his surprise couldn't be bigger because the source of the noise was his blue and silver D-Arc. His surprise was clear for the reason that since the digimons got back to digital world, Ryo (or any of the Tamers for that matter) didn't have to use their D-Arcs anymore, which made them good paper weights now. He grabbed it and stared at it with amusement. He didn't even know why the hell he still walked with his D-arc, but it just felt wrong for him, not taking it almost everywhere he went. Now he was glad he didn't stop doing that.

An arrow was being showed and pointed to his left, to the other side of the street. It took him a half a minute to decide to see what that blue little thing was leading him to. He crossed the still empty street and used the D-Arc as a compass. Ryo stopped as soon as he realized that he was being lead into a somewhat dark alley with a dead-end.

"Go, or not to go that is the question…" the digimon king thought rather unpleased with the situation "Well, I guess studying will have to wait" he said to himself as he walked slowly inside the alley.

"Well, this is kind of ample for an alley…" he thought while stepping forward.

He noticed that a thick fog was starting to surround him. That didn't make him stop walking and as far as he went the fog became thicker. In the exact moment Ryo was thinking that it was a stupid idea getting in this alley in the first place, he saw a light right in front of him. It was weak at first but slowly started to grow. Ryo thought that was the cue for him to get the hell out of that place and when he was about to turn and run for his dear life, he felt something on the back of his neck and then he only saw darkness.

**Shinjuku, Tokyo – 5:00 pm;**

It was a windy and pleasing end of afternoon and the trees at Shinjuku Park were thanking Mother Nature for the lovely weather by letting go of their beautiful flowers and leaving them to adorn the floor.

Wearing a plain blue T-shirt, his trademark googles and a pair of dark blue jeans Takato Matsuda was standing outside Guilmon's hideout clearly oblivious of the trees' spectacle. By his side sitting in the stairs too and holding his right hand was his girlfriend for the past 4 years, Jeri Katou. She was wearing a green dress that reminded him of the one of D-Reaper days. They were staring at each other's eyes with love but also with a hint of concern.

"It is a little late for a meeting you know." a blue haired young man wearing a white polo shirt and black jeans said as he came walking towards his long time friends. He had his glasses hanging on his shirt collar – blame his 10 hours per day in front of a computer.

"Jenrya!" Takato stood up and smiled at his friend followed shortly by his girlfriend.

"Hey Jenrya, where's Shaochung?" Jeri asked after a proper greeting.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She went on a trip with my dad and Jaarin. They went to China to visit our grandparents."

"And you stayed because…" Takato asked with a hint of teasing.

"Oh, that even I can answer, Chumley!" about 5 feet away shouted a tall teen with a shorter guy by his side.

"Way to go Kazu, finally you made into a meeting on time!" Takato said while Jeri giggled.

"Oh, he only got here in time because I told him the meeting was 4:30." Kenta Kitagawa said it and made everybody but Kazu laugh.

"Man, that's harassment!" Kazu shouted and threw his hands awkwardly, which made them laugh even more.

"Haha, okay Kazu, but tell me why even you can tell why Jenrya didn't go to China?" Jeri asked wiping away some laugh tears.

"Well because of Alice of course." Kazu said ignoring the glare Jenrya gave him after that.

"Ok guys, if you don't mind I'd like to get over with the meeting soon, I still have to run some errands for Yamaki." Jenrya said trying to ignore Kazu's last phrase.

"Ok Jen, we won't talk about your girlfriend." Takato said while laughing.

"Would you mind telling why you called us here Takato? 'Cause I don't feel like taking this crap." Jenrya adored his friends, but sometimes they were so immature that got on his nerves. He wished Ruki was still here, they understood each other.

"Jeez Jenrya, don't get you panties wet. You're acting much like Ruki." Kazu said and this time he didn't managed to avoid Jenrya's glare. It made Kazu wince a little. "At least it's not as scary as Ruki's glares." Kazu thought. He wondered where the hell she went. Her mother and grandmother knew, but they just didn't tell anyone. Guess that was Ruki's request.

"Okay you guys… I've called you about something that happened today. It was my D-Arc." Takato said while scanning all of his friends.

"Well… want to elaborate?" Kenta asked.

"You see, we all know the D-Arcs are pretty useless right now. But mine always stood in the desk of my room. And I was watching a movie with Jeri today when we heard a noise." Takato stopped and Jeri continued.

"Well, Takato and I went to see it and it turns out that it was showing an arrow. Like, pointing somewhere. Then it stopped." Jeri paused and looked over to Takato.

"Just like when a digimon bio-emerged?"Jen asked a little concerned. He didn't touched his D-Arc in very much time. He wondered if his was reacting too.

"Yes, just like it" Takato continued to talk "That's why I called you guys, to see if you got something too."

"Hm, I don't know dweeb, I didn't touch my D-Arc only God knows how many time ago." Kazu said, not really caring for this news Takato thought were so important. He could be playing GTA right now, for Christ sake!

"Yeah, me too" Kenta agreed.

"Well, I guess we should dust our D-Arcs off. That could mean something." Jeri said while grabbing Takato's hand. She expected her friends to be more excited about his news. After all it could mean something! They could go back to digital world, or even bringing their digimon back. If Leomon was alive she sure would be very hopeful, at least.

"Yeah, I guess." Jenrya said, not really listening. He wanted to go back to Hypnos and talk to Yamaki about that. "Maybe I should tell Alice too." He thought. "Maybe with that kind of information she would talk to me a little more." He shook his head at this thought. Jenrya was trying to get Alice's attention, since she came back from the US, 2 years ago. He knew it was a lost battle, but he didn't mind. He liked to think he had some goal to achieve.

Since Ruki was gone, Jenrya got a little more secretive. She was his best friend. Jenrya saw Ruki almost as a sister. A sister he didn't have to protect, like Shaochung. That was Ryo's department. No that Ruki needed any protection, mind you.

His train of thoughts made Lee think about Ruki and Ryo. How they seemed to complete each other somehow. How he always noticed the glint on their eyes when they were with each other. He remembered how it was kind of amusing seeing Ruki trying to hide her affection while Ryo showed it shamelessly. He hated Ryo for making Ruki leave that way and mostly for hurting her. At least she had told Jen where she intended to go. She only told him and her family, and it was kind of drastic measure for Jenrya's sake but he thought that she needed 'drastic' to get over with Ryo. "I guess she loved him drastically too. Just hope she is alright" Jen thought with sadness.

"Alright guys, if that's all I need to get going." Kazu said while standing up and dusting off. He was eager to play GTA (play = killing prostitutes).

"Ok guys, we'll keep an eye on our D-arcs." Kenta said and stood up too. He knew exactly why Kazu was in such a hurry. He wanted to get prostitutes in the video game and then kill them so he got his money back. That was kind of a lame way to spend this Saturday night, but at least they would get some 'girls'. "Haha, that's so sad" Kenta thought about his and his friend weirdness and couldn't help but get a little depressed. He was 18 and never kissed a girl before. He only kissed once when he and Kazu were 14 and decided to train french kiss with each other. That turned out to be the worst idea ever. The next day they acted like nothing happened, and sometimes Kenta wondered if he would kiss a girl someday. He knew Kazu already did, but he wasn't like Kenta. Kenta was shy. So he accepted he probably would turn out as an Andy Stitzer (the 40 year old virgin) or worst. Or that or he could win the lottery and have any girl he wanted. "Yeah, right Kenta, dream on." He almost smiled at his thoughts.

The Tamers said their goodbyes and Takato looked at his watch "6:00 P.M, I guess I will walk you home, Jeri." He said as he squeezed Jeri's hand.

"Okay Takato, I should go soon 'cause I promised I would bake some cookies for Masahiko today." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Some years ago Takato would have blushed. But right now he was wondering if they had to take this relationship THAT slowly. I mean, they should at least kiss more frequently. Kazu always said that they kissing each other could be compared to a February 29th. And he was kind of right. "And we don't even french kiss!" Takato thought a little pissed. He remembered when Ryo and Ruki used to date and he saw the two kissing. That was a whole different level. The tamers were at Ryo's house and Takato went to look for the two to ask if they wanted pizza too. Then he entered a room and saw it.

Ruki was sitting on the edge of a pool table and Ryo was in the middle of her legs. She was wearing her school uniform (the high school skirt was red now, and a little short) and one of his hands wandered in one of her bare thighs and the other hand knotted her hair. Her hands were playing with his hair and their tongues fought with each other 'til Ryo pulled Ruki's hair so he could work on her neck. She awarded him with a sexy little moan. He noticed a little bulge on Ryo's pants too. Takato blushed heavily. He never thought of himself as a voyeur type, but he just couldn't help but stare at the scene. That was really hot. He didn't actually realize he was staring until Ryo looked over and noticed he was there. Well, Ruki threw a fit when she realized he was there too and he got a minor concussion for that. Still, he wanted to tell Jeri he wanted some action too. He wasn't talking about sex. He wanted that too, he really did, but he didn't felt prepared for it. He was scared he could mess everything up. He didn't mind sticking with his porno videos for now.

"Takato? Are you okay?" Jeri brought googlehead back to reality.

"Oh… oh yes Jeri, I'm just worried." Takato was lying through his teeth, but Jeri didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, me too. But let's not over think that." Jeri said while smiling to her boyfriend.

So they got at the Katou's residence and they said their goodbyes and shared a peck on the lips (Takato did it, actually). With that, Googles went home and after some idle time he got to bed. It would be a very calm night but a loud noise awoke Takato.

"What the…" he said while sitting in his bed. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and a light caught his attention. He read 3:05 am in his alarm clock and went to the source of the light. He got his D-Arc and it was doing the same thing it did last afternoon. He didn't think twice and got the same clothes he wore earlier and allowed the gadget to lead him. He was running not because he was afraid, but he wanted to get to his destination before his D-Arc stopped beeping again. Takato started getting tired of the running when he noticed he was being led to a familiar place: Guilmon's hideout.

He stopped running and saw a shadow near Guilmon's hiding place. At first he got scared, it could be a thief or a murderer at that time of the night. But soon he recognized the shadow.

"Jen!" Takato shouted and walked towards his friend.

Jen turned not a little surprised to find Takato there. Just like googlehead he was holding his D-Arc just like a compass.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who got a call" Jenrya said while looking their surroundings.

"Yes… wonder when the others will show up." Takato said a little out of breath after all the running.

"_**There will be no others this time**" _said a creepy voice coming from near the two friends.

The two looked everywhere trying to find who said that and the only thing they got was a smack in their heads and then darkness and emptiness.

**End Chappie 1!**

**Where is Ruki? Who is taking the tamers? Why is selecting them? Did Kazu and Kenta enjoyed their kiss? :P**

**Next chapter all will be answered. Or not.  
><strong>


	2. Waking up

**Okay, Anonymous reviews are enabled. :}**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I college is killing me. **

**Oh, and the title comes after a Leona Lewis song. The name of the song is just Stone Hearts, but the chorus has 'stone hearts (ruki) and hand grenades (ryo)'. I know it sounds lame, but the lyrics SCREAM ryuki.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own digimon, but I don't like to brag so I'll pretend that I don't**. ;)

Beware: I love adjectives.

* * *

><p>Ryo woke up feeling like shit. He took a long minute before finally opening his eyes to look at his surroundings. He found out it was useless, since everything was extremely dark. The only source of light was coming from what it looked like the bottom of a door. He groaned feeling every single muscle of his body aching and managed to stay into a sitting position. He felt his left leg heavier than usual then found out it was chained to the wall behind him.<p>

"Where the fuck I am?" he thought a still a little bit sleepy. Then Ryo heard a chain noise, from the other side of the room.

"Who is there?" he asked his voice a little higher than usual.

Ryo heard a loud noise as if the person/thing startled with his voice. Then he heard another shuffling sound from the other corner of the room.

"What the fuck is this?" a man's voice almost whispered, but Ryo heard.

"Jen?" another male voice came from the other part of the room.

"Yes, it's me. Is that you Takato? Who else is here?" the other voice said.

"That would be me. Ryo."

"Ryo!" Takato's voice almost screamed. "When did you get in Japan?"

"Well, actually I didn't… I think we are far from Japan… or the Earth for that matter." Ryo said while stretching his back. "Blacking out in the middle of a digital field only could be something related to the digital world." Ryo thought "Specially if I wake beside two people who lived 8800 kilometers (AN: +-5500 miles) away."

"Yeah, I remember now. We followed a signal from our D-Arcs then a voice said something and we blacked out. We can be in the digital world." Jenrya said.

"Yeah, my D-arc reacted too. But I didn't hear any voices…" Ryo was cut by the loud noise coming from the door. Someone opened it and a bright light was turned on and lighten up all the room. The all closed their eyes, trying to adjust to the clarity.

"Fuck, this bitch was a pain in the ass!" a low creepy voice said.

"Yeah, she managed to kill Black PawnChessmon! Never thought one of them could kill a digimon so easily!" another voice, a little high pitched said.

"I hope the boss teach her a lesson later." The first voice said.

"Ha! That's unlikely. I heard she is going to be his new pet." One of them laughed.

Then the tamers heard a noise of something soft being thrown on the floor and then the lights were turned off again.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"It was too fast for me to adjust my eyes." Ryo said.

"Same here." Jen agreed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Takato asked.

"Don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep a little. I'm unbelievable tired." Ryo said and with that he adjusted himself on the floor and quickly drifted to sleep.

"Well, we don't have other choice, do we?" Takato said and did the same. Jenrya shrugged. How could they think of sleep in that kind of situation? He shook his head and then mirrored his friends.

~~~~ .

Ryo wakes up on the cold floor. He opened his eyes only to find out that now he could see where he was. The light came from two very small windows on the wall behind him and the wall behind Takato, who was still sleeping. The place was, as he suspected, a dungeon. He cursed under his breath and stretched on the floor. With that, his feet touched something soft. He sat up immediately to look what it was.

His eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw that on the stone floor was a beautiful slender redhead. Her eyes were closed (he had a feeling that she wasn't sleeping, though) and her long silky red hair was spread on the floor and her bangs almost covered her closed eyes. She was wearing what looked to be a military uniform; a white button-up shirt with a little beautiful golden emblem above her (beautifully shaped and perfectly sized, Ryo might add) breasts and her black jacket - with the more emblems – was opened. Her black skirt was short and showed much of her gorgeous long legs. Also, in her left thigh he could see a gun holster, but there was no gun in it. She wore black heels too. She had some bruises in her arms and legs, but he couldn't see any trace of blood. Then again if they were in digital world, she couldn't bleed even if she wanted.

"Is she, isn't it?" a voice brought Ryo back to reality. He turned to see Jenrya sitting and looking at him sternly.

"I… I guess." Ryo looked away with a frown. Something about the way he looked at him made him feel guilty. Ryo was aware of the strong friendship Ruki and Jenrya had. And he was pretty sure Lee hated his guts for being the reason she left.

"Making her leave was the last thing I wanted." Ryo whispered to himself. Jenrya heard and quickly narrowed his eyes to Ryo.

"Really?" Jenrya nearly shouted "You really thought that cheating on her wouldn't take any effect on her? You make me sick you fucking bastard!"

Ryo looked at him in disbelief and felt his own temper rise.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to me, you sick fucker. You don't know shit. I was tricked. I was fucking drugged." Ryo closed his fists. He had to control himself to not raise his voice. "I was fucking drugged, I never cheated on Ruki. I would never do that."

Jenrya dropped his attitude and casts his confused gaze on the floor. They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"If that is true then why didn't you tell her that?" Lee asked.

"Don't you think I tried to talk to her? Plus, I didn't know she was planning to leave, goddammit!"

"I never knew that." Jenrya stopped and looked at Ryo "Did you really tell her what happened? Actually, what the hell happened?"

"No I didn't tell her…Never got the chance.I doubt that she would believe me though." Ryo looked over to Jenrya with sorrow in his eyes. This made Jernya feel really bad. "Do you remember that crazy chick Tomoyo that was leader of my fan club?"

"The one that Ruki beat up for trying to kiss you?"

"Yes that one."

Jenrya nodded and then Ryo continued "Well, one day I received a basket full food and drinks in my house. It said that was from my grandma. She lives in Fukuoka, but we are very close and she often sends stuff to me. I tried to call her to say thanks, but she was in a cruise, therefore, unreachable." Ryo ran his hands through his hair. "Well, Ruki was supposed to stay with me that night so I didn't touch the food so we could eat together. I just took one of the bottles with root beer and was finishing drinking it when I heard someone at the door. I thought it was Ruki, but it was that Tomoyo chick with some 5 or 6 other girls. She said something I don't remember and I was about to tell them to get the hell out but I remember feeling dizzy and falling on the ground. Then I just remember waking up with a scream and seeing Ruki at the door of my room, with a look I'll never forget." Ryo closed his eyes and continued "I was in my bed without any clothes and this crazy girl naked right beside me. The rest is history. Ruki run and I tried to go after her, but with the rain it was useless. I went to her house, but Seiko and Rumiko didnt let me in. I tried hard to talk to her, all kinds of way. But she always run away when I was after her and never answered any of my calls, emails, letters or messages. I never saw her again." Ryo looked over to Ruki.

He never in these 3 years passed a day without thinking about her. His wildcat sure was hard to get, but God he was happy when he finally got her. He would die and kill for her without thinking twice. And the same amount of happiness he had when they were together was the amount of sorrow and pain when she left. He got to send the crazy fan girls to jail for 2 years because of the drugging, but he didn't know if telling Ruki that, would prove something to her. He stared intently at Ruki, who turned to her side so her face was towards him. "God, I love her." He thought resisting the temptation of touching her face.

Jen looked to his side and saw Takato sitting up looking to Ryo with concern. "He must have heard it." Lee thought.

They remained silent for much time, the only movement was Ruki moving lightly on the floor, when the heavy door opened again. The 3 males were surprised to see an Ogremon and a Fugamon in front of them.

"Haha, they are up, it should be interesting!" one of them said.

"The bitch isn't!" the other looked at Ruki.

"Clean your filthy mouth before saying anything about Ruki, you creep!" Ryo growled and close his fists, the other two tamers unknowingly doing the same.

The two digimon exchanged looks before nodding their heads and each one headed to Takato and Jenrya. They opened up the lockers of their chains and motioned them to stand up. The tamers objected, but it was in vain. Fugamon opened Ryo's lock but threatened him with his cube, so Ryo wasn't allowed to stand up like the others. The evil digimon said nothing more and took Takato and Jenrya out of the room. Ryo screamed protesting, but in vain.

Sighing Ryo sat down again and looked down to Ruki. He noticed that she was stirring and he felt that she was going to wake up. Her eyes flickered lightly before opening. Ryo caught his breath once he saw those amethyst pools that he missed so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I didnt answer any of the questions of the chapter one. Sorry. :D<strong>

(Kazu and Kenta can wait. :X)

**I dont want Ruki to forgive him so fast... But how much she could resist Ryo, hm? I wouldnt for much. :9**

Thanks for all the reviews!

{}


	3. Confrontation

**_Sorry for taking so long. :(_**

**_No explicit content for now. :)_**

**_Ruki; 19_**

**_Ryo; 23_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

><p>Ruki's head was still facing him, so the first thing she saw was Ryo. She was looking at him and he couldn't help feeling happy. "Jeez, I missed those eyes." He thought and softened his own eyes.<p>

Ruki didn't seem to notice this. She only blinked. Ruki was in the zumbi state of wakening and only after almost two minutes her brain snapped and she lifted her head to look at him properly. Her eyes were wide at first but her icy glare came pretty quickly.

He tensed up a little. Not because of her glare, he missed even that. He just didn't want to get in her nerves and he was controlling himself to not go there and hug her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She sat up but gave no answer as she started rubbing her arms. She was analyzing her bruises openly ignoring him. Ryo felt like he stomach sank and closed his eyes.

"We are in the digital world." He opened his eyes and his gaze never left her face. She looked at him and they kept silent for a minute.

"They took Jenrya e Takato." Ryo wanted her to say something and mentioning Lee might do that. As he expected she looked frowning at him. She narrowed her eyes and waited to see if he was going to say anything else.

"Well?" She asked, her temper rising. She knew what he was doing. "Fuck you and your mind games." She thought. That was a torment for her, looking at him, talking to him, staring at those blue eyes. Ryo had hurt her. She felt used, betrayed and still she couldn't shove her feelings away once she saw him again. "I'm pathetic. I should kill myself. Actually, kill him. Oh, fuck where my gun is?" She thought touching her now empty gun holster.

"I don't know where they took them but they were okay when they left." Ryo said as he looked at her. He had to say something to her.

"I missed you." he started but she cut him.

"Cut it off. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve being on the same room as you, but I'm not willing to hear you or having any kind of conversation with you. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone was dangerous. "If you start talking, I'll fucking rip your throat!" She screamed the last part.

"Ok, you don't need to speak to me." He wasn't going to give up that easily. "And unless you cover your ears you know you have to listen to me."

"I can make you shut up permanently." She narrowed her eyes and said actually meaning her threat. She had already killed before people (for much less) and all the pain he inflicted her has turned into fury right now, motivating her.

"You'll have to do that if you think I won't speak." Ryo felt his own stubbornness rise. "You just have to fucking listen; it's not if I'm asking for you to do something difficult."

She took a deep breath then lifted herself. One thing the army teached her was that she couldn't always kill or avoid annoying things. But she couldn't just pretend he didn't exist either. She headed to the huge steel door and placed her face on the very little window on the top of the door. "Desperate times, desperate measures." She thought. Ryo eyed her curiously, unaware of her thoughts. He was looking how even more beautiful she was than before. And he thought she couldn't become more stunning.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT!" She started to scream and startled The Legendary Tamer. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She tapped her hand on the door, to make more noise.

"Ruki, stop it!" Ryo got up and pulled her out the door, pinning her on the wall.

"Get off me!" She struggled with him a little before kicking him in his groin.

"Fuck" Ryo bent down but didn't lose his grip on her arms. In fact he tightened it. He continued to fall slowly and brought Ruki down too.

"GET OFF ME!" Ruki was still struggling on the floor and Ryo, recovering from her attack felt his patience jumping off a bridge.

"Calm down, Ruki!" He yelled as he held her arms with his and did the same thing with her legs. She was strong, but still not even close as Ryo was. She struggled but soon gave up.

_(AN: Okay, how many time this kind of thing happen in Ryukis? But seriously what would you do to make Ruki hear you when she doesn't want? Tie her and gag her would be another good option. ;D She is stubborn as a mule.)_

"Now you will listen to me." He was panting but his voice was low and serious.

"In hell I will!" she screamed and struggled even more forcefully than before. Again, that was useless. Ryo only sighed.

"I will hold you 'til I die if I need". He was irritated by her behavior but was controlling himself. "Can't you just listen?"

"I won't listen to you Akiyama. If I could I would never see you again. Whatever you say, it won't fix anything. I don't want to hear you, I don't want to be near you, can you understand that?" Her voice was cold, but the hint of tears in her eyes ruined her ice queen mask. Seeing her cry like this made Ryo feel like he was the worst person in the universe. He just wanted to make her his again. He leaned and placed a quick caring kiss on her lips. Ruki didn't have any time to react and just stared at him in disbelief. The tears didn't stop falling her eyes, tough.

"What you saw that day, was not real, it was a trick. I never would do something like that to you. I love you."

"Stop it." God, why she couldn't control her tears?

"Look, they gave me some drugs that made me pass out. Like I said I was tricked… I still keep all the police records… I kept them to show you someday." He smiled. "You are perfect, you're my soul mate, my everything… how could you even think that I would choose someone else over you?" His eyes were soft and so was his voice. She closed her eyes. Why he was doing this to her?

"Words are only words." Her voice was shaky.

"If you let me, I will show you that I really mean all I'm saying." He let go of one of her arms and caressed her cheek.

Ruki state of mind was everything more than confused. She had spent her last 3 years hating Ryo, only to find out that everything she thought he did was only a plan someone made to make her leave him. Because of that she had spent 2 years in a military school in Germany. There she improved her combat skills (she was now a black belt in muay thai, brazilian jiu-jitsu and karate) and discovered she was a natural with guns and swords. She won the national shooting championships, the 2 years she was in high school. After graduation, Ruki signed to army and after a particularly hard test (she was the only woman that passed) she was sent to a special unit and right now she was their stealth specialist. Killing bad people was her way of releasing her anger.

But all that training didn't make Ruki forget Ryo and she couldn't help but think of him every day since she left. Not in good ways, but still. But she wasn't prepared to see him. She didn't know if she was actually buying his story, but he said he had proof. Should she give him a chance? The story he said was true? Her life was looking like a fucking movie. A fucking dreadful movie.

Ruki sighed. She opened her eyes and tilted her head towards his hand that was placed in her cheek and Ryo smiled at her gesture. She had truly missed his touch.

"I don't know what to say." She said more to herself than to him.

"You don't have to give me an answer now… After we find out what is going on and we get back to real world I'll prove everything I said to you then you can give me your answer." He smiled. She was considering giving him a chance and that meant the world to him.

Ryo helped her sit up and stood in front of her. He couldn't help but lean again and kiss her again. This time it wasn't quick and surprising both of them Ruki placed her hands on his neck before giving his tongue entrance. He almost sighed when she did that. God, he loved her so much it almost hurt him.

They reluctantly broke the kiss and stared at each other. Ruki really didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. Her pride was screaming with rage by her actions, but her heart couldn't care less.

They continued to stare at each other until they heard an explosion noise and screams. Ruki suddenly stood up and Ryo did the same.

"Renamon!" The connection the Digimon Queen and her partner shared made her feel that Renamon was close.

"Renamon!" She said it again and Ryo only looked at her. He knew about Ruki and Renamon's link so he said nothing. After a few seconds the yellow fox materialized in the corner of the room. Ruki smiled and ran to her partner to hug her. They didn't say anything. Their link told them exactly what the other was feeling. They parted after a couple of seconds and the fox bowed to Ryo.

"What is happening Renamon?" Ruki asked and touched the arm of her partner.

"I don't know for sure Ruki, but when I felt your presence in the Digi World I came to find you."

"Do you know where the other digimon are?" Ryo asked.

"In the way here I only managed to found Cyberdramon and Impmon. Well, now he digivolved to Beelzemon."

"Cyberdramon is here?" Ryo asked. With his partner they could leave this place.

Renamon opened her mouth to speak, but was cut by a huge explosion on the door. The three inside the room covered themselves and after a few seconds the dust started to settle. Then they saw two silhouettes in the door frame.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo said after recognizing his partner. Ryo tapped the big digimon on the back and smiled.

"Hey, I'm here too. So much for recognition…" Beelzemon came behind Cyberdramon.

"Oh, don't be melodramatic." Renamon said.

"Hey! I'm not melodramatic!" He protested.

"We didn't see you Beelzemon. I'm glad you are here too." Ruki smiled and placed a hand into the Mega arm. That made him flash a goofy grin.

"I hate to be a spoil sport, but we need to get Jenrya and Takato. We have to see if they're fine." Ryo said motioning them to leave the room. They left the room and followed through a small hall that led them to a big room. It was totally empty.

"Well, now where to?" Ruki asked. It seemed that was nowhere to go.

"You don't have to go anywhere my Queen." A very familiar voice said from the shadows and Renamon narrowed her eyes while Cyberdramon growled. Ruki and Ryo turned to the source of the voice.

"_You_." Ruki said as she glared and clenched her fists.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys, Ryo wasn't raped. Pleasee. The fan girls only took his clothes off, might have touched here and there, but no rape. No kind of sex happened. ;)<em>**

**_I'm not writing as much as I wanted, but there are some things going on. :(_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews._**


	4. Reunited

_**I suck at writing action scenes so there's not really action here though it should be. :(**_

_**Sorry if I take so long for update, I'm trying to improve that.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em>." Ruki said as she glared and clenched her fists.

"Yes, my tamer it's me." The creature stepped out of the shadows carrying the unconscious Takato and Jenrya on his arms.

"IceDevimon." Ruki said pouring all her hatred in her words. "Let them go!"

"Do you know him?" Ryo asked getting a hold of her hand. Ruki didn't even notice his motion as she answered.

"Long story short, this waste of data thinks I'm his tamer. I thought we had destroyed him, but it seems this piece of shit managed to survive."Ruki was pissed and Ryo squeezed her hand to reassure her. He knew what was like to have a digimon fighting to be his partner.

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see me." IceDevimon smirked and threw Takato and Jenrya aside.

"You fucking bastard!" Ryo gritted his teeth. "Cyberdramon!" With that the dragon digimon flew over to IceDevimon.

"Desolation Claw!" He shot his attack but the evil digimon dodged it.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon shot his attack and the hit knocked Cyberdramon over a wall, creating a huge hole on it. Beelzemon went to attack, but Ruki motioned him to stop. Cyberdramon stood up and flew closer to his tamer.

"Renamon!" Ruki called and let go of Ryo's hand. "Let's show this piece of shit who is my real partner."

"Biomerge Activate!" The Digi Queen shouted and a bright blue light engulfed her and her partner.

"Renamon biomerge to…. SAKUYAMON!"

"Oh, so you teached a trick to your temporary partner." IceDevimon smirked. "I guess I wasn't ready for that… Farewell my Queen, I shall return… and get ready 'cause when I do you'll be mine!" With that the ice digimon vanished into a mist.

"Coward." Sakuyamon split into Ruki and Renamon again. Ryo went to Takato and Jenrya followed by Ruki and the digimon. Ruki went to assist Jen and Ryo went to Takato. Ryo was trying to wake Takato giving him light slaps in his face while Ruki shook Lee a little until he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Hey." She said and smiled.

"Hey." Lee smiled too and sat up with difficulty. He pulled her arm and hugged as tight as he could and she hug back. They separated and Ruki smiled at him again.

"Somebody missed me!" She said and Jenrya chuckled. Ryo had managed to wake Takato and watched the whole scene. _***JEALOUSY MODE ON***_ After a while Ryo and Googles went to the other tamers.

"How did you get here Ruki? When they brought you to the room we where you were unconscious…" Takato asked after hugging Ruki too.

"Well, I was walking home after work and was attacked by some digimon. I managed to kill one and beat the other pretty badly but I guess they got reinforcements. I don't remember much, only that I was smacked in the head."

"We have that in common." Takato made a face and rubbed his head. All the humans chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Lee asked rubbing his head too. That headache was fucking terrible.

"We have to find somewhere to stay at least for the night." Ryo said. "Then we should look for the other digimon."

"Yes, but where?" Jenrya asked.

"Let's just get out of here." Ruki headed to the huge hole the fight left on the wall. Everybody followed her, Ryo right behind. They noticed they were in a snowy mountain as they walked off the castle they were imprisoned. They started to walk and soon all the humans were freezing. They wandered a little on the snowy place before finding a huge cave with a humongous stone near the entrance, protecting the inside of it of the cold wind. The group didn't even discussed, they just entered it and the humans sat up.

"We are going to get some wood." Renamon vanished, Cyberdramon flew and Beelzemon just walked off slowly kicking a stone on the way. The last thing he wanted was to wander on all that snow.

The tamers sat on the ground and waited. Ryo sat suspiciously close to Ruki. Because of that Jenrya was looking to her questioningly. She smiled weakly at him and he nodded his head. She was telling him in due time.

"Man I feel like a big pile of crap."Takato pounded his hands on his head. "Fuck this headache."

"Try to get some sleep."Jenrya said. He was suffering of a bad headache too. They had been hit pretty badly and he could use some sleep.

Ryo just sat there and couldn't help but just to look at Ruki. She was sitting with her legs folded to one side, so no one could see what was underneath her skirt and had her hands on her lap. Her head was leaning against the wall and she had closed her eyes. He noticed Takato kept looking to her legs and cleavage and couldn't help but feel jealous and annoyed. After a while the digimon got back and they set the fire on. Beelzemon and Cyberdramon dedivolved (AN: Spell is like this?) and soon Monodramon and Impmon fell asleep pretty quickly followed by Takato and Lee. Ruki still was leaning in the wall with her eyes closed. She seemed asleep. Renamon was standing guard by the entrance of the cave, unfazed by the cold weather.

"I'm so envying your fur right now." Ryo looked to see Ruki talking to her digimon. Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but crave for her. In every possible way.

Renamon chuckled and went inside the cave.

"I can digivolve to Kyubimon and you can use me as a pillow." Renamon offered but Ruki shook her head.

"There's no need of doing it. But thanks, anyway." She smiled. Ruki truly had missed her partner and could feel that Renamon felt the same. The vixen digimon returned to her post in the front of the cave and Ryo and Ruki kept silent for a while. Ryo was silent because he didn't wanted to say nothing that would bother her and Ruki because she was thinking.

"I didn't actually forgive you." She looked over to Ryo. "Just so you know." Ryo looked at her and after a few seconds of silence he gave her a sad version of his trademark grin.

"I know." He only could bring himself to say that. That was why he couldn't get his hopes too high. **

"We should rest." She said.

"Yeah we should." He said looking to the ground. Ruki knew he was disappointed but she didn't want to do anything she would regret.

She used her jacket as a pillow and lay on the floor. Her skirt was too short, mostly because she was pretty tall and it barely covered her thighs and right now – she was unaware of it – that she lay on the floor, she was giving Ryo a pretty good view of her ass and her small black panties. And he couldn't help but stare at her perfect body and couldn't help the bulge that grew in his pants. He squeezed it and held a moan.

Since Ryo and Ruki broke up he didn't have a relationship of any kind, mostly because he didn't want to. Nobody could replace his queen. So he was mostly a 'virgin again'. He actually didn't miss having sex until now.

"Only her to wake up my desire." He sighed and lay down to a slumber full of dreams about a certain redhead.

During the night the digimon took turns guarding the cave and soon the sun was shining again. The – still tired – tamers woke up and reunited out of the cave.

"We should just leave this place. It's too cold."Ruki said rubbing her hands together. She after all had very little clothing on compared to the other tamers.

"Yes… Then we should find a way of contacting Yamaki." Jenrya said

"Okay, let's go." Ryo said and digivolved Monodramon and since Ruki didn't have any cards (Ryo had his pack in his black messenger bag) he gave her a digievolution card and she digivolved Renamon to Kyubimon and Jenrya and Ruki mounted the vixen and Ryo and Takato flew with Cyberdramon. Much to Impmon happiness Ruki put him on her lap.

After a couple of hours, they managed to get out of the snowy mountain and got to the desert. The tamers made a stop and Takato saw something on the horizon. I looked like a group. It was coming towards them, so they just waited under a tree.

"I guess those are people!" Takato shouted after a while watching the mysterious forms approach them.

"Should we hide?" Jenrya asked.

"I don't think so… Even if they are enemies, we have 3 megas, we probably can take them down." Ryo said while watching the forms come closer.

"Takato!" Someone yelled from the distant group and ran towards him.

"Who is that?" Takato narrowed his eyes trying to see who was calling him. After a couple of seconds he smiled and ran towards the creature. "Jeri!" He yelled. The couple met in a tight hug and didn't let go for a good half minute. They were so happily focused on each other that they didn't notice that the two groups were approaching them.

"Get a room you two." Kazu said before looking to the other group with wide eyes. He looked at Kenta and they had a glint in their eyes. "Ryo man!" They yelled jumping up and down.

"Hey guys." The Legendary Tamer said grinning a bit while Ruki rolled her eyes.

"Ruki! You're beautiful! Oh my God your hair is so long!" Jeri pulled apart from Takato and gave the taller woman a hug.

"Hey Jeri." Ruki said smiling sincerely at her.

"Looking hot Ruki." Kazu said checking Ruki out, but before he ended his analysis on her body she punched him in the head causing him to fall on the sand. Kenta backed off fearing for his life and gave her a 'Hi' sign.

Alice was the last one to arrive from the other group because she was holding an opened laptop while walking. They all greeted (A/N: I don't like greeting scenes, so I'm jumping a little :D) and went to the tree that Ruki and the others were sitting under before.

"How did you find us?" Lee asked Alice. She probably was the one who lead the others there.

"Yamaki sent us." She said in a monotone voice. "Some disturbance in the digital world opened the portals again."

"Really? So now the city can be attacked again?" Takato grew nervous and Jeri squeezed his hand to calm him down. He felt it and smiled at her.

"No exactly. Hypnos is taking down anyone who is trying to bio emerge." Alice returned her attention to the screen.

"Alice, can you create some clothes using your computer?" Ruki asked walking a little closer to Alice.

"Well yes… You don't like the one you're wearing?" Alice raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ruki. She was sexy, but probably not comfortable.

"Oh, hell no…" Ruki said and the two girls chuckled, much to the others surprise. Mostly because they've never seen Alice grin let alone CHUCKLE. And Ruki didn't laughed easily too. Well, unless she was laughing of Kazu's face.

"Okay, I see what I can do for you." McCoy smiled at Ruki and started tipping on the laptop.

Ryo was a little disappointed. He actually liked the outfit she was wearing. Then he looked over to see Kazu and Kenta eating Ruki with their eyes. "Well, I guess she better change clothes anyway." He thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, it's not that long, but longer than the last chapter. <strong>_

_**I wanted to bring the other tamers, so I could have some FUN! (FUN= Random things happening to Kazu and eventually Kenta). :D**_

_**Ai and Mako probably are not going to appear mostly because they're useless since Impmon can digivolve by himself. Sorry Ai and Mako, wherever you are. :* **_

_**Suzie was not allowed to come because she was too little – in her father's eyes, anyway. **_

_**Maybe in the future I might add some sodomy. Is it too dirty?**_

_**Well, better writing about it than doing it. Hihihi. XD**_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers.**_

_**:)**_


	5. Don't Let Go

Omg, I was rereading this story and there are so much grammatical errors I just wanted to shoot myself. Lol Plus, some parts of the story made me hide my face in embarrassment. If I wasn't so lazy, I would certainly rewrite all of this, but I won't. 'Cause – again - I'm too lazy. ;p

A big part of this chapter was basically written 10 months ago, but I was too _lazy_ to finish it until today. So it probably sucks.

Especial thanks to **Fangs211 **for giving me inspiration to write again! Hope you get well soon!

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you man they almost attacked me in the elevator! At the same time!" Kazu said to an indifferent Takato. Night had fallen and after founding a clearing on the forest they found - after leaving the desert - all the tamers were sitting on the grass around the camp fire.<p>

"Really, your twin neighbors hit on you in the elevator?" Takato adjusted himself on the sleeping bag the others brought to him.

"They must have a real bad taste." Alice said from her spot under a tree. Jeri nodded.

"Or they were just THAT desperate." Ruki said and the three girls laughed. Since Alice managed to create Ruki new clothes, she was now wearing a pair of black jeans, a strapless blue shirt and a grey leather cropped jacket over it.

"You all are just jealous..." Kazu put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, you just forgot to tell them on thing, Kazu." Kenta said snickering.

"Shut up Kenta!" Kazu yelled.

"The twins were like 60 years old!" Kenta said and laughed out loud "And they live with 20 cats" All the tamers laughed. Kazu pouted.

"Seriously Kazu, you were bragging about THIS? That's just sad." Ruki said and they all laughed a little more. Kazu's face went red with embarrassment.

"Kazu don't be sad, you're really charming." Jeri mocked trying to keep a serious face and failing miserably.

"Screw you guys." Kazu muttered.

"Okay guys, on with the serious business."Jenrya stood up and looked over to everybody. "We need to find the other digimon. We don't know who brought us here, all we know it's that they're after Ruki specifically." Lee glanced over to his best friend and nodded reassuringly. "We have to protect each other at all costs."

"Jenrya is right. Although we have three megas right now we have to use all the strength we have to guarantee that anything that attack us don't come back for a round two." Ryo said.

"Yes. But we need to find the other digimon too." Takato said "I really miss Guilmon."

"Yeah, everybody is missing the digimon." Jenrya said.

Ruki looked over to Renamon and as if on cue, the digimon said:

"I don't feel any other digimon"

"Oh, that's too bad… But I'm sure we'll find them in time." Jeri smiled and placed her head on Takato's shoulder.

"Well… I feel like ten again." Kazu said.

"Mentally you're still ten." Ruki laughed.

"Ruki I really didn't missed you." He said glaring.

"Same here Kazu, same here." She grinned. In fact she had missed her friends dearly. She fumbled through the little black bag her family had sent to her through Jenrya. Her mom and grandma sent her a pack of cards and some things that she could use. They didn't send any clothes though, but she was glad Alice made what she was wearing. She looked to her left and saw Ryo looking at her. She couldn't quite read the emotion displayed on his handsome features.

They kept staring at each other until Kenta caught his attention.

"So Ryo, what you where up to all those years?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing much." He said looking over to everybody. They were all looking at him.

"Just college, joined the military..."

"Really? Cool." Kazu said with a pathetic expression of admiration on his face.

"Yeah. The training is pretty hard. It was like being back to the digital world again."

"Haha, but at least it was less lonely, right?" Kenta laughed a little and Ryo gave a 'sad grin' again.

"It's always lonely when you're away from those you love." Ryo said and looked at Ruki. All the tamers went silent [Kazu made a mental "AWKWARD" in his mind] until Jenrya broke the silence:

"Well, I believe that we should get some sleep… Tomorrow we can catch up properly." He said and prepared himself to sleep and the others did the same. Ryo took some glances at Ruki, but her face didn't tell him anything.

After – what it felt like – a couple of hours, Ryo woke up. He sat up and looked around. Only to find that Ruki wasn't there.

He immediately panicked, thinking that she might have been kidnapped again, until he saw a slim silhouette a few meters away. He got up and walked to her.

"Can't sleep?" Ryo walked closer to Ruki. She turned her head to see him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah… and you?".

" Just taking a walk… to think.". He said as he sat on a big rock.

"Wow, a miracle." She smiled and he chuckled.

"So, what are you thinking?" She said sitting beside him. He looked over the sky.

"You." He said and looked over her again. _"As always"_ He added mentally.

"What about me?" Ruki was blushing a little, but he couldn't tell since was dark.

"There is someone after you, so I'm worried that something might happen to you."

"Oh… you don't need to worry about me Akiyama." Her tone was a little harsh than she expected. She sighed then continued "But thanks, anyway." She placed her hand over his.

"Did you think about what I said to you?" He smiled and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Yes… but I can't say that I'm totally sure of what to do." She looked straight in to his azure eyes. "It's really hard for me to be saying this to you but, I really want to be with you again…*{_Ryo contains his smile here}_*it's just that is almost unreal for me that after all these years of effort on loathing and despising you, I found out that I was just being unfair to you. I mean, to us..."

"I understand that Princess. I'll wait the time you need. I just want to be with you." He pulled her closer into a hug.

"I talked to Jenrya today. He told me what you said to him." She looked away "He said he searched about what you told him on the records of police on Alice's laptop." She laughed a little.

"He did?" Ryo said amused. God bless the nerds!

"Yes… You never said that they were arrested." She tilted her head a little.

"Yeah they were. Why?"

"Well, nothing in particular. It's just weird for me that someone could throw away years of their lives over something so stupid. It's kind of sad."

"Let's not think about it too much, ok? I would prefer that this never had happened to us, but I can't change that. And they must pay for what they did. So, I'm not thinking about it anymore, I'm just glad that I can see you again and that you are even considering getting back together with me."

"Who said I am considering?" She looked up at him and smiled teasingly. He smiled and looked in her eyes.

"I just missed you so much." He said, lowering his head, their noses brushing. "I know it may sound repetitive for you and I shouldn't even be saying this, but I fell apart when you left me." He closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking again. "And I missed everything about you. Your touch, your kisses, the smell of your hair, your laugh, I missed the times when we were in bed and you used to warm your little feet using mine, or when you walked around my house using my clothes and continuing looking incredibly hot with them." She was smiling and her eyes softened as she was close to cry. Seeing this, he kissed her nose lightly. "I missed when you scared me with your driving, *_{she laughs here}_* and the halo your hair has when you're in the sun and I missed the bruises you left on me when we had sex. *{_here she blushes and smacks his ribs lightly / Ryo laughs_.}*" He kisses her forehead and continues to talk "I just don't know how I manage to continue my life without you. The past years were just a blur, really. You're everything to me Ruki." Ruki looks down on the ground but Ryo lifts her head gently. "Look, I'm not trying to put pressure on you. I just wanted you to know that."

Ruki's eyes were brimming with tears but she tiptoed to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I know. I felt the same way." She said while Ryo wiped away her tears. "I may be confusing you, but our lives changed. We can't get back together thinking that it's going to be the same." Ruki looks at Ryo and his expression is serious - almost blank- but she can see the sadness in his eyes. And just the thought of making him suffer makes her heart sunk.

She hugs him tighter and presses her face against his chest.

"I still love you Ryo. Just give me time."

He hugs her closer and they stay like this for a good time until Ryo speaks;

"I feel like if I let you go, you'll run away."

Ruki smiles and looks up to him.

"Then don't let go."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 5!<p>

If you ever wondered, YES, Kazu will always be my comic relief.

Plus, Ebony-Rosez, if you ever get to read this I miss you very, very much!


	6. Wicked

_Long overdue, I'm so, so sorry . :/_

* * *

><p>Ryo and Ruki got back to the tamers' camp hand in hand. Everybody was sleeping, except Cyberdramon and Renamon - they were guarding and waiting for their tamers.<p>

"Cyberdramon, do you want company on guarding?" Ryo asked as soon as he saw his partner.

"No, I'm fine." The dragon groaned.

"And you Renamon?" Ruki asked smiling to her partner. The vixen felt the happiness of her tamer and she smirked internally.

"No, thank you Ruki. Later we'll switch turns with Impmon, so you can go rest a little."

"Ok then. Wanna sleep already?" Ruki looked over to Ryo and he couldn't help but smile looking at her. He truly loved her beyond words.

"Yeah, I could use a little sleep." He pulled her into a hug, which made her smile. "But only if you sleep with me."

"In your dreams, pretty boy." She laughed.

Ryo just dragged her to his spot on the floor, spooning her while she protested silently. Ruki tried to playfully hit him, but was failing completely.

"Ryo, they'll see us."

"Do I look like I care?" He smiled impishly and turned her over so he could place a loving kiss on her lips.

Next morning the group involuntary woke up really early –Kazu rolled over in his sleep right into the extinguishing fire and woke everybody with his screams. He only burned part of his jacket, but didn't stop him of making a scene. Once everyone was fully awake, they had to decide what to do next.

"Where are we going now Takato?" Jeri asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know exactly…" Takato looked at his friends with an unsure expression. He was at lost.

"Yamaki has contacted you, Alice?" Jenrya asked.

"Not yet." The blond woman said while checking her laptop once more.

"So what do we do now?" Ruki asked and put a hand on her hip.

"I guess we can look for the other digimon or something…" Ryo ran his hand through his hair. "And I don't know about you, but I feel that problem will find us no matter where we go."

"True enough." Takato said and grabbed his girlfriend hand. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"There's too much love in here..." Kazu muttered. Kenta nodded in agreement.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes, until Ryo broke the silence:

"Okay guys, I think we all agree that this area is somewhat inhospitable, especially now that we have more humans to take care of. So in my opinion we should just get going and use Renamon and Cyberdramon's sense to look for the other digimon."

"I agree. In the meantime Yamaki might even contact us". Kenta said shyly while adjusted his glasses.

"Aright, we all agree?" Takato asked and everyone gave unenthusiastic nods.

"Okay then, let's just go." Ryo started to walk and everyone followed suit.

The tamers and digimon had an uneventful day and by the end of the evening they reached the entrance of a somber-looking forest. They agreed to camp outside the forest as the shade of gigantic trees did not give them any advantage, for night was falling.

During the day there was no sign of the other digimon or Yamaki, so their spirits were low.

"It's so strange that Yamaki didn't contact us…" Jenrya said almost to himself while sat beside Alice. He sighed internally and tried to not worry about Terriermon and his family in the real world. Lee feared that the new disturbances in the digital world could bring a new threat to the real world . That was the last thing they needed.

"I know, right!" Jeri said almost too loudly, taking Jen out of his reverie. "He was all supportive when sent us here, now he just leaves us clueless!" She pouted a little.

"I don't give a fuck about Yamaki, I just wanna see Guardromon." Kazu said while kicked a small stone.

"Well Kazu, you should be giving a big fuck to Yamaki because without him, we're stuck here." Ruki said while approaching Jenrya and Alice, whom were checking the notebook for the thousandth time.

"Nothing yet?" The redhead asked her friends.

"Nada. Niente. Nothing." Alice said and sighed. "When we get home, I'm capable of throwing this notebook into his face."

"Let's calm down… at least we're not being attacked or anything" Takato said as scratched the back of his neck.

"I sense something." Renamon said narrowing her eyes while Cyberdramon growled.

A strange noise could be heard by the group and it was growing more and more audible.

"Way to go Takato, you jinxed us!" Kazu half screamed while standing up awkwardly.

"Be quiet, Kazu!" Jenrya said harshly.

The group waited apprehensively until the noise started to fade.

"They're still near us, but I can't pinpoint their location." Renamon said while trying to see something in the darkness.

The tamers and digimon inspected the area ahead of them, giving their backs to the somber forest, unaware of three shadows that moved between the trees.

It was all very quick. A sound of rustling leaves was quickly followed by a sharp piercing scream, which caught everyone off guard. The group turned around to face a horrifying scene: Jeri was being held tightly by a scary demon-like digimon.

"Jeri!" – Takato screamed while Cyberdramon got ready to attack.

"Hold on there, big buy." – A voice of a female warned – We don't want to hurt your friend.

Out of the shadows a Lady Devimon appeared beside the other demon digimon. A third demon-like digimon emerged from the shadows alongside with her.

"What the hell…?!" – Kenta said.

Jenrya took out his D-Arc and began to read out loud the information it presented:

"Lady Devimon: Fallen Angel, Perfect. Especial attack: Darkness Wave." He pointed the device to the digimon holding Jeri. "MarinDevimon, Aquatic Beast Man, Perfect. Especial attack: Guilty Black." - Then he proceeded to the last one - "Neodevimon : Fallen Angel, Perfect. Especial attack: Guilty Claw."

"Let her go!" – Takato screamed, balling up his fists.

Ruki looked over to Ryo and in a silent agreement, they prepared to biomerge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you – Lady Devimon addressed them both – My friend here would hate to hurt this cute little girl.- Saying that, the demon lady grabbed Jeri's chin forcefully.

"What do you want?" – Ruki asked, hatred pouring out of her voice.

"First off, put your D-Arcs into the ground and step back." She instructed.

Hesitantly, the tamers did as told. The demon lady gave an evil grin and proceeded with her demands:

"Now, we're going to make an exchange…"

"What kind of exchange?" – Ryo asked, fearing for the worst.

Lady Devimon smiled wickedly and answered:

"We are going to let the brunette go…" – she savored her words, as she looked to every tamer's face, stopping her gaze at Ruki's – and we're going to take the redhead."

* * *

><p><em>Okay then, thank you to <strong>SakuraScarlett, Vangomes, Cannelle-Douce , Nia Baskerville and Lusankya <strong>that in a way or another gave me motivation to update this story. :)_

_Be sure to check SakuraScarlett and Lusakya's stories and if you speak Spanish, check out the stories from Vangomes, Cannelle-Douce and Nia Baskerville! Only topnotch Ryukis. :}_

_And to user 4487797 a.k.a You-Must-Know-Who a **big FUCK YOU** for stealing my story and turning it into a fucking Rukato. I hope someone insert a cactus up your ass, you jerk._

Hope there aren't too many mistakes, I've been rushing to finish this chapter and its almost 2 a.m so… I'll try to write to next chapter ASAP, but I won't make any promises.

_Have a great week! __(Except if you're You-Must-Know-Who, then you can happily roll into a cliff and die).  
><em>


End file.
